


Leave

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Pre-Relationship, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie begs Eddie to stay before he leaves Derry with Myra.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 21





	Leave

“Don’t leave me, even if I say leave.” Eddie’s eyes begged Richie to help get him out of this as he sat in the passenger side of the car.

Myra was just wrapping up with the doctor. Her endless notes fell onto the ground as she asked question after question about Eddie’s condition and all the new medication he had to take. Real medication. The doctor looked ready to explode, and yet he kept a good, respectful composure.

“Why are you doing this, man?” Richie asked him. “You’re not happy with her!”

Staring at the windshield, at the road he was going to drive off in a matter of seconds, leaving Derry once and for all, Eddie couldn’t face his best friend. “She’s my wife.”

“So? She’s basically your mother and you know it! You can’t live like this! Now you’re just going to be even more tied down!” Richie warned him. “Didn’t you see what you could do?”

“Yeah, but… it was dangerous,” Eddie said softly, still avoiding him. His body hurt. It was always going to hurt.

There wasn’t much time. Why know how much longer Myra was going to take with the doctor. If they didn’t put her in a straightjacket, that is. Seriously, the woman lost her shit when she witnessed her husband kissing another man. That was another topic that Eddie was avoiding altogether. And the way Myra spoke to him filling his mind with stupid insults that Eddie was just confused from all the medication. It made Richie sick.

Richie leaned against the window. “Ed, come with me.”

“What?” Finally, Eddie looked at him, surprised. And a small ray of hope lurking in his eyes.

“Come with me to L.A.,” Richie said in a serious voice.

“But, I have to…”

“Tell me the truth. Have you ever enjoyed living with some woman who bosses you around and treats you like you’re a helpless child?”

Richie had a point. Despite the terror of this whole adventure, he was on his own. Yes, he was with his friends, but it was the first time he was away from Myra’s helicopter in years. And the way Richie looked out for him without being too protective was wonderful. It made him feel that feeling he never felt with Myra. Could it have been…

“Buckle your safety belt, Eddie, we’re leaving,” Myra climbed into the driver’s said. Taking one look at Richie, she sneered at him. “We’re leaving!”

“Last chance, man,” Richie said to him. He took his hands away from the window.

Eddie knew that Myra was staring at him with knives shooting out of her eyes. He didn’t want to leave. This kiss. Yes, it was true. But, it wasn’t right.

“Sorry, Rich.” 

And Myra drove off.


End file.
